youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dango / だんご
}}| }} Dango Illust. by Hua |- | style="width:30%;" | Japanese | style="width:70%;" | だんご |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Romanji | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Dango |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Also known as | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | PhantomDango |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Gender | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Male |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Origin | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Singapore |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Born | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | 21 June |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Status | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Active |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | Years active | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | 2013 - present |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | YT channel | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | DangoSings (Main) |- | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | NND sites | style="border-top:1px solid #ccc;" | NND user page mylist/37670027 co2075034 |} Dango / だんご is a Singaporean Youtube singer (youtaite) known for his slightly nasal yet somewhat bold and soft voice. He joined Youtube on 2007 but only started singing on 2013. He mainly cover songs ranging from the J-pop, J-rock and Vocaloid genre. Most of the songs he covered also comes from anime openings or endings. He sometimes do broadcasts on Nico Nico Douga using his Community. Dango has also improved a lot since when he started singing which can be observed by comparing his oldest and latest cover. Dango's main hobby is singing and listening to music. He often participate in singing performances at local events such as EOY or Cosfest. Dango is currently part of a band called, Interface, who mainly do J-pop and J-rock songs. He is the main vocalist of the band. Dango is also fluent in basic Japanese. He is able to speak and understand considerably well. Dango mostly mixes his own covers and sometimes offer to help others with mixing. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects }| }| # Member of PROBIYO # Member of GoodMorningChorus }} List of Covered Songs }| }| # "Hare hare yukai" (Kyon version) (6 Jan 2013) # "Shiwa" (Short piano ver) (14 Feb 2013) # "Tsumugi uta" (Spinning song) (9 Mar 2013) # "Ai kotoba" feat Dango and Yumi (29 Mar 2013) # "Hokorobi" (English ver) (31 Mar 2013) # "Saihate" (7 Apr 2013) # "Dango Daikazoku" (CLANNAD ED) (13 May 2013) # "Confession monologue" (Voice acting by Dango) (20 Jun 2013) # "Chiisaki mono" (Make a wish) (7 Jul 2013) # "Butterfly" (Digimon adventure OP) (7 Sep 2013) # "Karakuri pierrot" (3 Oct 2013) # "Kowareta pierrot" (4 Oct 2013) # "サリシノハラ" (Sarishinohara) (6 Oct 2013) # "Starcrew" (6 Oct 2013) # "Confession monologue" (Voice acting by Dango Re-done) (8 Oct 2013) # "愛言葉" (Ai kotoba) (Oct 14, 2013) # "愛言葉 II" (Ai kotoba II) (18 Oct 2013) # "千本桜" (Senbon zakura piano ver) (31 Oct 2013) # "アヤノの幸福理論" (Ayano theory of happiness) (13 Dec 2013) # "おなじ話" Onaji hanashi feat Dango and Zenya (18 Dec 2013) # "Glow" (10 Apr 2014) # "愛言葉 II" (Ai kotoba II) (15 Apr 2014) # "いかないで" (Don't go~) (22 Dec 2014) # "ぼくとわたしとニコニコ動画" Me myself and Nico nico douga feat Dango, exe, green, Harusagi, Sojiro, Yuu:e, TOUSHI / 糖紙, DragonReisen, りょ子, Xiox, Kyousuke (27 Dec 2014) # "今好きになる -triangle story- " (Ima suki ni naru -triangle story-) (25 Jan 2015) # "Letter song" (With voice acting~) (3 Feb 2015) # "アイのシナリオ" (Ai no scenario) (9 Feb 2015) # "さよならだけが人生だ" (Sayonara dake ga jinsei da) (23 Feb 2015) # "言葉のいらない約束" (Kotoba no iranai yakusoku) (17 May 2015) }} Trivia * Dango apparently likes to eat dango. * He is 172cm. * It's rumored that he has fetish for anything that's pink. * He uses a Blue Yeti Microphone for recording and Adobe audition for mixing. * He's horrible at kanji and Mandarin even though he's a Singaporean Chinese. External Links * Facebook Page * Twitter * Soundcloud Category:Male Youtaites Category:Youtaite